ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omntrix Core
The Omnitrix Core is the device used in Omnitrix Disassembled. It is the Core of the Omnitrix. The Core resembles a badge and looks extremely valuable. Appearance The Core is round with an hour glass shape in the middle and a triangle on the right and left side. Powers The Omnitrix Core allows the user to transform into aliens. When it is just the Core alone, the user must press the left or right arrow to scroll through the silhouettes on the device and press down on the alien they want to access. When they choose, from their fingertips to their elbow transforms into that alien and they gain it's powers. If that alien can shoot beams of a kind, it comes out from the badge. Aliens 1. Grey Matter The user's hands become large and grey and petite. They can jury rig a device and are incredibly smart. One of Grey Matter's main abilities is to hide because he is small, but Gavin remains the same size and instead can camoflage. 2. Ripjaws The users hands become grey, strong, scaly and sharp. They can rip apart anything they touch with their sharp hands and can swim super fast. The Omnitrix Core glows underwater or in dark places. 3. Upgrade The users hands become giant, black and grey and gooey. The user gains super strength and can merge with mechanical Technology. They have the ability to shoot beams from the Core. 4. XLR8 The users hands become slim and grow three claws. The user can run at super speed and can attach the Core to their face as a mask. 5. Four Arms The users hands become red and black and extremely muscular. Two extra arms grow out from beneath. The user gains the ability of super strength and can shoot sonic claps from the Core. 6. Stinkfly The users hands become thin and green with black gloves and sharp claws. The user can fly without wings and can shoot goo out of the Core. 7. Cannonbolt The users hands become extremely fat. They turn white and grow a yellow bulb on each. This form is the only one that changes another part of the users body by turning him extremely obese. 8. Heatblast The users hands become flaming rocks. He gains super strength and can flow around on rocks. They can shoot fire out of the Core. 9. Wildmutt The users hands grow large and muscular, turn orange and grow quills. They can shoot the quills and have super strength. When the user holds the Core out in front of them, it becomes a heat sensor and shows heat signitures and paths. 10. Diamondhead The users hands become shining diamonds. They can super strength and crystalkinesis. This is the only form that allows the user to shoot beams from their hands, allowing for Gavin to shoot shards from his hands. But to control crystals he must place the Core on the floor. Weaknesses The main weakness of the core is that it must always be in the users hand while in alien form, otherwise it will lose it's powers. The only exception is XLR8, when the power the core gains is to become a mask to shield his face. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes